Picking Favorites
by Rainbows.Are.Dull
Summary: No slash. Just a friendship/bromance one-shot: Younger children always get the attention. Logan Mitchell was driven to prove that statement wrong.


**Picking Favorites**

* * *

"Admitting to a favorite kid is one of the biggest taboos in parenting, although the vast majority of moms—and pretty much all kids—perceive that there is a golden child in just about every family," Logan read aloud from a printed article to his uninterested friends.

"It's true," Carlos pointed out, frowning. He remembered his childhood memories. "I was my parents' favorite."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You were their only kid," he spat out. "In the meantime, I had to live with Katie whom I love but envy.

Carlos stared at him blankly.

Kendall sighed. "Do you not remember how many toys she received on Christmas Day?"

James let out a sarcastic laugh, grabbing everyone's attention. "That's nothing compared to my family! I freakin' have two older siblings and five younger munchkins."

Carlos laughed, finding it funny. He then stopped as soon as he noticed how his friends were looking at him with sour expressions. "Sorry… I thought it was funny because two of those young ones are almost as tall as James… And I also like the word 'munchkins'…"

James shook his head, pulling himself back to stay focus on the topic. He continued on with his explanation, saying, "And, do you know what's not fair? Though they are the eldest, the twins, Jessica and Josiah, are praised all around!... But, who's laughing now? Oh, yeah. That's right. I am… Why? Because they're not the ones who had their debut album hit #1 in Kerplakistan."

Kendall tuned James's voice down in his mind once he started to brag. Once the pretty boy finished, he decided to end this discussion with a conclusion. It was getting boring anyways, and he just wanted to battle Carlos at Rock Band. "So, do we agree that younger children always get the attention and that one of them is the parents' favorite?"

"Agreed," James and Carlos declared in unison, slamming their clenched fists on top of the glass coffee table in front of them.

Kendall clasped his hands together. "Then, it's settled. Now, can we please play our—"

Logan gritted his teeth together. He sharply took in a deep breath with his mouth. He was irritated by the subject. It didn't seem right to me.

Like a careful and obedient student, Logan firmly raised a hand. Kendall sighed as he pointed to the boy to call on him. "Yes?"

"I would like to disagree," Logan coughed up, flashing an innocent crooked smile. The others groaned, knowing how they'll never get to what they wanted to do. Logan ignored them, still having that ridiculous grin on his face. "I'm the youngest in my family, and I don't feel like I'm appreciated much."

Carlos murmured under his breath as he turned to face his head away. "Well, that's because you're not likable…" He scratched the back of his neck, hoping not to make it obvious.

"Carlos?" Logan piped up with his head held high and pursed lips. He refused to give the boy any eye contact whatsoever.

Kendall and James snickered quietly as Carlos slowly turned to face Logan. "What?"

"I would kill you right now, but then, I would have to apologize to your parents for murdering their only child."

Carlos sucked in a breath, feeling embarrassed. "I was only kidding…"

"As I was saying," Logan urged on, speaking in a confident voice, "Mom and Dad seemed to like Myra and Christian more than I."

"Myra is like an all-A student," James pointed out, recalling those times when she would pick them up and he would ask her how she was doing in school and she would easily say that the works she received back were all over ninety percent and he would regret it and slap himself for even bothering to question the facts. "What kind of parents wouldn't love that quality?"

Logan frowned. He was clearly upset. "I'm an all-A student as well, but no one seems to care. I thought parents were supposed to be uptight on their eldest so that the youngest could follow his or her footprints and have someone to look up to. I also thought that the parents should be proud of the youngest for living up to their high expectations... Isn't that simple logic?"

Silence.

Logan let out a depressing sigh. "Okay, then. Well, what about Christian? What does he do that I apparently can't?"

With a snap of his fingers, Carlos sprung up from his seat on the furniture. He sat up straight and looked to have a brilliant idea. "He's very athletic. Like, he's amazing at sports"

Kendall shrugged. "He's not that good in hockey... I've seen better, you know, like me..."

James cleared his throat as he raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Who would have known that Kendall Knight could gain a major ego?"

"Shut it, Diamond," Kendall growled, giving James the death glare.

Logan lost himself in a deep trance, comparing and contrasting himself with his older brother. For sure, Logan wasn't the type of guy to go to every team's tryouts without any doubts of failing. Still, Christian never got any admirable trophies. He was indeed great but not great enough. The closest thing to a reward for Logan's older brother was all the medals and certificates for participating in a sports event. It wasn't anything special.

He was sure that Logan beat Christian at one point in life. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"And don't forget that he was the popular one at school," Carlos mentioned, smiling. He honestly missed Christian because he was one of Carlos's role models. He remembered writing about how he wanted to be just like Christian when he grew up in his private journey for one of his class assignments. Why? Because to ten-year-old Carlos, Christian seemed to be perfect. He was nice, generous, funny, handsome, talented, and exceptionally smart. People adored him, and he respected everyone as if they were all his close friends. Of course, Carlos would never tell Logan, especially right now.

Logan huffed out an irritating breath. He decided to give up on the fact that he beat Christian at something. For what he had thought, his friends described his older siblings as angels. To him, he probably wasn't even close to it. It was a dreadful shame.

"So, I prove my point. Sometimes the youngest doesn't get all the breaks in life, so he or she has to suffer behind the eldest's dark shadow." Logan lowered his head down. He felt like crying, which he knew was pathetic, after the realization that he could never top his siblings.

James saw his expression and frowned. No one wanted to see Logan upset. He glanced at Kendall and Carlos, communicating with them silently through their own minds and eyes. As soon as the three teenagers agreed on how to cheer Logan up, James shifted in his seat to symbolize the start.

"Logan, it's okay," he spoke softly, rubbing his friend's back gently and awkwardly. "No need to be such a downer."

"Think about it, man. Your parents may love Myra and Christian, but you got millions of fans that love you for who you are," Kendall added, flashing an encouraging smile. "That's surely incredible, and no one other than a few lucky people, like us, can truly knows how that feels like."

Carlos chuckled, hoping to bring the spirit up. "Logan, unlike your sister and brother, you have a gift. You might not know this, but you seriously got the charms."

James laughed. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, uh, you are pretty charming..."

Kendall smirked and patted Logan's back. "Hey, look at that! In a strange way, you even got James to insult himself out loud! That's certainly a first."

James rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Knight," he mocked, sticking out his pink tongue.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I check daily on those magazine polls, and you're like the winner of most admirable, most popular, and sexiest member of our group... So, Logan Mitchell, how do you feel about that?" Kendall sheepishly asked like a child, acting like an idiotic therapist.

"A lot, actually," Logan responded truthfully. He looked up at his best friends and smiled. They really were the best.

"Please don't hate me, guys—" Carlos persisted, referring to only Kendall and James, "—but I got to admit that Logan is by far the best and closest friend that I have." He then twisted in his seat to face Logan. "You are the most incredible person on the planet. You're caring and so understanding. You even help me through my most darkest hours... Whoever you're going to marry is going to be one heck of a fortunate person."

Logan showed a genuine smile and gave Carlos a brotherly hug. "Aw, thanks, Carlos."

"I have to agree with everything he said," Kendall added. "I love you, bro." He also joined in on the hug, laughing like a crazy hyena as Carlos tightened his grip on them.

Realizing that James wasn't part of their little reunion, Logan loosened his squeeze and turned his head sideways to look at the pretty boy. "James?" he questioned, practically begging him to join in on the fun.

James smiled. "If it still matters, you were and are my favorite brother."

Logan blinked in puzzlement. "But I'm not even related to you," he pointed out, being logical.

James shrugged. "I know."

In a matter of seconds, James found himself engulfed in their hug.

Now, Logan Mitchell was sure of one thing.

Not only did he beat Christian, but he won something very precious to him in his heart that he was sure no one ever had...

Friends.

He had the best friends in the world, and they were Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia.

Logan was also sure of another thing.

Kendall, James, and Carlos were his family. The family who treats everyone the same as equals, and the family who knows that everyone is golden.

* * *

**A/N: This made me cry. So, so cute. Who knew that overhearing a grandparent talking on the phone for endless time on how incredibly proud they are for that one specific grandchild can lead to this one-shot? And if any of you are wondering, I am an only child (like Carlos in this one).**

**It doesn't hurt to ask for a tiny piece of your time to review, right? Anything is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
